The Princess and The Hermit
by Goddess of Mirkwood
Summary: This story is a romance story about a young girl is haveing trouble finding the one. While she's being pressured to find the one someone special surprises her. I hope you like my story it's the first one I've written. My next one is comming out soon.


The Princess and The Hermit  
  
One day in the kingdom of Hearts there was a very sad princess. This princess's name is Jasmine. Jasmine is a very beautiful princess; she is so beautiful that every prince wanted her. The only problem is that every single prince was ether conceded, shallow, ugly, or didn't have a great personality. She turned down every single prince that would come see the beauty of the princess. They never got what they did wrong, her father always liked them but she never agreed. "I hate every prince that comes over they don't like me for me only for our kingdom and my looks," said the princess. "Why don't you give them a chance they come from great families and always give you gifts", said the king. When the day was over Jasmine was thinking about the boy she use to play with. This boy was her best friend and never talked about anything but just the world instead of jewels and countries he's conquer. "Why are all the guys talking about my beauty and not my knowledge of great things," said the princess, "why can't they say ' your so funny, I love the way you laugh'?" "I remember one person who really cared about who I was and that was Prince Zack," said the princess. Prince Zack was a charming and handsome prince; he had a family that was very powerful and charming too. One day the prince ran away or got kidnapped, no one ever found out. "My family helped Zack's family to find him but there was no luck," said the princess sadly, "I remember the last day I saw Zack he gave me my first kiss." As the days grew long and lonely the princess was getting close to her 17 birthday. The king was furious that Jasmine hasn't found a prince to marry. " Why must you be so picky," said the king, "Jasmine don't keep waiting for Zack to show up it's been too long to keep waiting." "I know," said Jasmine, " I've been trying to move on but there is now one who can be compared to Zack." Said Jasmine. "Well Jasmine I hate to do this but I have chosen a husband for you," said the king, "It is Prince Loui." Remembering this name the princess remembered the Loui was a very cold and evil prince. Loui would put up his fake act toward her father to make it seem like that he was the perfect king to control the kingdom. "Father Loui is a dishonorable prince," said Jasmine, " he lies to you, he does not care for the people or harmony that we have. He said , 'when I'm king you will obey me and say nothing in what I do or say'." The king grew angry and yelled, "you are always so picky. Why must you make up rumors just so you don't have to get married? Why can't you just admit that you what to settle down?" Jasmine got tired of arguing and ran to her room crying. That night princess Jasmine decided that she needed to get away and find out what was out in the world. She packed her things and was on her way to the woods. As a little girl her and Zack would go to this cabin that no one knew about and was their secret hiding spot. This would be where she would relax and really let Zack go. So the princess snuck out of the castle and took her white horse, Lilly, and rode into the night. The next morning when she got to the cabin there was smoke riseing from the chimney. This sight scared her and she knew someone or something was living in the cabin. Jasmine went to go look through the window to see whom this person was, to her surprise it was a hermit who lived all alone. The next thing she did was go to the door and knocked, the hermit woke up and opened the door. When he opened the door the princess saw everything about him, he had blue-green eyes, dark brown hair, a long beard, and clothes that were unclean and smelled. He asked, "Who are you? Did you know that you are trespassing on my property?" "Excuse me Mr. I am princess Jasmine I own this cabin and I think you are trespassing," said Jasmine. " Well then Miss Princess Jasmine where is your guard?" asked the Hermit. "I ran away from my kingdom and I came here so I wouldn't have to deal with the problems that were going to happen," said Jasmine, " so if it's ok I would like to stay here with you for a while?" "Well just for a while because I like to keep my privacy," said the hermit.  
  
"Thank you," said Jasmine, " and what should I call you?" "You can call me Zack," said Zack. "Zack," said Jasmine, " are you a prince." " I was a long time ago and I do remember you Jasmine," said Zack, " I ran away from everything I couldn't stand to be locked up and acted the way we were suppose to act. I didn't want to leave you though, you're the only thing that made me want to stay." "Zack I have missed you so much, that is why I have ran away so I wouldn't have to bare to marry Loui without knowing there was no chance for you," said the princess. Princess Jasmine and Prince Zack spent so much time together remembering the good times and the bad times. They caught up on what they missed and how they felt. Soon the childish feelings changed from liking to loving but they both didn't want to admit it yet. This feeling was new to both to them and weird since they are both good friends and wouldn't want anything to ruin that. One day when Jasmine and Zack were having a picnic the king's guard came with prince Loui. Prince Loui was surprised and said, " I have finally found you my love and shall marry you today, and your father shall be thrilled. I understand why you would run away, you are afraid that my looks will make you look so unattractive but never fear we are both beautiful and will have beautiful children." "I will not go with you," said Jasmine. "Yes you will, guards get her," said Loui. Loui grabbed Jasmine and through her on his horse and left. Zack yelled, "I will save you Jasmine!" The next day was Jasmine wedding to Loui. Jasmine was held by guards at the alter, so she wouldn't run away. Just as Loui was getting ready Zack came through the doors with his father and mother. Zack has shaved off the beard and changed from rages to a beautiful gold outfit that was suit for a king. When he came in he shook Jasmines father's hand and asked for Jasmines hand in marriage. " King I have come back from hiding in the shadows to come and take you daughters hand in marriage," said Zack. "I am so happy that you have returned yes you my have my daughters hand," said the king. When Jasmine heard this she was filled with happiness that she ran to Zack and kissed him for the second time and knew it was forever. Instead of Loui marrying Jasmine Zack got to marry her and they were true for each other. After the wedding the two became King and Queen of Kingdom Hearts. 


End file.
